


A Kiss In The City of Love

by Sound_Of_Inspiration



Series: IwaOi Week 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Golden Week, M/M, Vacation, selfie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/pseuds/Sound_Of_Inspiration
Summary: Lately Tooru has been overworking himself a lot and Hajime is committed to change this. With Tooru's and his mother's help he had planned a vacation for them in the City of Love.





	A Kiss In The City of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! :D  
> Since it is Golden Week in Japan right now, I thought that I might send those two on a little vacation. And what better place than the City of Love itself.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! :3

“Iwa-chan, come, come! Look at this view! It’s marvellous!”

 

“Hold your horses, Shittykawa! I’m right here.”

 

“Hah, mean! Can’t you at least be nice during our vacation?”

 

“You make it to easy.”

 

“Hmph!”

 

Hajime couldn’t help the chuckle escaping his lips when Tooru turned his head away, a pout clearly visible on his lips. His boyfriend truly was a drama queen.

 

Shaking his head the wing spiker stepped closer and wrapped an arm around the younger boys waist, placing a kiss on his cheek. “Okay, I’m here. So what did you want to show me?”

 

The ‘anger’ at his boyfriend seemed immediately forgotten as Tooru brightened up at this and was quick to point down over the railing they were standing at. “Look! You can see everything from here. There’s the Sacré-Cœur and over there the Louvre. We really need to go there tomorrow.”

 

Hajime listened to his boyfriend go on, where he still wanted to go during their stay in Paris and he didn’t have to heart to tell him, that there probably would be no time for all of that. They had to fly home in 3 days.

 

But yet alone to see Tooru this lively again, he kept his mouth shut and nodded along to whenever the setter turned to him in confirmation. It had been a while since the setter’s eyes had held this kind of spark.

 

For the past few weeks there had been nothing but dread and hopelessness in them, because he had been to focused on getting better in volleyball and overworking himself constantly, that his knee was already screaming for him to stop.

 

So in an attempt of getting him to rest, Hajime had planned this stay in Paris for them together with his and Tooru’s mother. And what better date to pick than Golden Week. Hajime would never forget his boyfriend’s face, when he had revealed to him on their anniversary in mid April where they would go. His face had been showered in kisses and he felt himself falling for the setter all over again, when a smile so bright and beautiful had taken over Tooru’s face.

 

“...-chan? Iwa-chan~?”

 

“Huh?” Hajime snapped out of his thoughts in an instant at the finger poking against his cheek. “I’m sorry. What?”

 

“Were you not listening to me?” Tooru said, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. “I said, I wanted to take a picture.”

 

Looking down at the phone in the younger’s hand, the wing spiker sighed. He was not a big fan of pictures, but seeing how the other was already fluttering his eyelashes at him he admitted defeat. “Okay. Let’s get this over with!”

 

“Not so enthusiastic, Iwa-chan, or one might think you’re actually a cheerful guy.” His boyfriend chuckled and was quick to dodge the hand coming for the back of his head.

 

“Shut it and get on with it already.”

 

“Yes, yes~.”

 

Tooru hummed to himself as he set up the camera and turned them both around, so they had the city and the setting sun behind them. “Okay. Now smile, Iwa-chan.”

 

Hajime looked at them through the camera. How Tooru was leaning into him, his head resting comfortably on the wing spiker’s shoulder without him having to bend down slightly. Ever since a late growth spurt in the beginning of their second year of university Hajime was just about an inch or two taller than Tooru.

 

The setter’s trade mark peace sign was in position, a soft smile gracing his lips, and he was just about to press the button for the picture, when Hajime whispered his name.

 

“Tooru.”

 

“Hm?”

 

Turning his head in question, Tooru gasped momentarily as warm, slightly chapped lips pressed against his own and without even realising, that he had pressed the camera button, he couldn’t help but relax into the soft kiss. There was no real fire behind it, just gentle, loving touches as Hajime lifted his hand to cup his boyfriend’s cheek and swipe his thumb over the rosy coloured skin.

 

When they parted Tooru bit down onto his bottom lip gazing up into Hajime’s eyes, who smiled at him in an adoring way that had the setter’s heart melting away.

 

Only later on, when they would lie in bed, Tooru would notice the picture, that he had accidentally taken. It showed him and Hajime kissing on top of the Eiffel Tower with the sunset behind their backs. Surprise in Tooru’s eyes, while Hajime gazed at him full of adoration and love.

  
The next day it would be the background picture on Tooru’s phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Just picturing that Selfie, I wish I could draw it myself. *swoons~* <3
> 
> Sadly I couldn't finish tomorrow's OS, but I will be back on the 6th day! Cha Ne~! (/^w^)/


End file.
